


two truths, one lie

by vitane



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Ableist Language, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitane/pseuds/vitane
Summary: The truth about Eliott comes out sooner than later and Lucas finds himself lost. No wonder he ends up in Eliott’s flat.





	two truths, one lie

“What the fuck happened, Lucas?!”

Lucas jumps up at the sound of Chloé’s voice. He takes one last glance at his phone, hoping for a text from Eliott. Upon seeing nothing, he tucks the phone into his pocket and looks up at Chloé, now standing right in front of him. And very much fuming.

“Huh?” His answer definitely doesn’t make anything better. 

“On Friday? You fucking left! With Eliott. And you haven’t answered any of my texts during the weekend,” she says, scrunching up her face in a grimace. “I was so scared that something happened to you,” Chloé adds quietly, letting her eyes wander to the side before they are back on Lucas’ face. More sad than furious now. 

“I’m sorry, my phone died and then I forgot to charge it.” It’s an awful excuse. He knows it. And going by Chloé’s raised eyebrow, she knows it too. 

“You can’t just disappear like that and not give a sign of life. And with Eliott, out of all people.” She throws her arms in the air and shakes her head in resignation. 

Lucas looks at her confused, his brows knit together. 

“What’s wrong with Eliott?” he asks, consternation in his voice. 

His heart pangs painfully in his chest, thinking about Eliott and the time they’ve spent together just for him to disappear suddenly. He’s been waiting to hear from him for over a day now. It’s hard not to feel like all of that was just a dream, especially with how Chloé is acting at the moment. 

But Lucas believes in Eliott more than he believes in himself. 

“If you had read texts I sent you, you would know! I was terrified he did something to you after what Lucille told me about him.”

That puzzles Lucas even more. 

“What did she tell you?” He’s got a bad feeling about it. 

“That Eliott is sick and unstable. And he may be dangerous to you. She said she’s been having troubles to keep him in check ever since he’s changed schools. In short, he’s fucking crazy, Lucas,” she spits out harshly. 

Lucas blinks. He opens his mouth, searching for proper words, but all that comes out is, “Seems like you had a talk.”

Chloé bites on her bottom lip. She must have noticed something passing over Lucas’ face because her eyes are full of pity and her next words lack the venomous note from before. “After we discovered that you had left, she just let it all out. She’s been handling it for so long and she couldn’t hold it in anymore. So I listened. I’m sorry, Lucas. I know you’ve been growing closer.”

Lucas hates the way she sounds. How condescending her tone is. He’s reminded of how everyone’s been talking about his mom before she landed in the clinic. Like she was lesser than anyone else. 

It makes him feel like throwing up; he’s been one of these people. 

“I– I have to go,” he says, looking away from Chloé, not being able to stand the expression on her face. 

She reaches out to grab onto his forearm, but Lucas steps away before she can touch him. “Where? The lessons haven’t started yet.” She sounds worried, but he doesn’t pay it any mind. 

“Just away,” he explains quickly and lets his steps take him towards the exit. 

_He’s fucking crazy_ keeps ringing all over Lucas’ head and he takes a few deep breaths to calm down. He doesn’t even know why he’s getting all worked up over this. 

Or maybe, he does. All the pain his home situation has brought him, he wanted to avoid anything similar in the future as much as it was possible. And there comes Eliott, who makes Lucas feel alive. Like he can finally be himself without being guilty of just existing. 

Just to turn out to be like his mom. 

Chloé’s words destroyed the tiny safe nest he’s built for himself. Crushed his hopes and expectations. 

He should have known it was too good to be true. Too good to last.

Maybe it’s for the better he found out now, rather than later. 

 

***

 

Wandering aimlessly for hours, his mind a mess, he doesn’t pay attention to his surroundings much. He has no idea how much time has passed since he left school. It’s getting dark, though.

All he wants to do is go home, but he doesn’t have one. He has a fucking couch and flatmates that don’t even want him there. 

He isn’t feeling like talking with any of the boys, either. They wouldn’t get it. And it’s not like he can tell them everything anyway. 

He’s exhausted, lonely and has nowhere to go. There’s only one person that he wants to be with. 

It’s not a surprise, then, that he finds himself in front of the building Eliott lives in. 

Lucas hesitates only a moment before he enters and goes up the stairs. He isn’t sure why he’s doing that. What is he going to tell Eliott? 

He should want to stay away from him, shouldn’t he? He didn’t want any more mentally ill people in his life after all. 

Truth, then. He’s here for truth, he decides. Once he hears it, he will leave. For sure. 

(In all honesty, he doesn’t really believe he can leave once he’s next to Eliott.)

Realisation that it may be a bad idea dawns on him right after he knocks on the door. 

What if Eliott isn’t home? Or simply doesn’t open? Fuck, what if Lucille opens? 

Lucas is about to turn around and run away when the door cracks open. He flinches. 

Eliott, or whoever did that, doesn’t open the door all the way; doesn’t even seem to be there anymore when Lucas snaps out of it. But it’s an invitation, he thinks. 

Lucas pushes the wooden door forward and steps inside. No one in sight, but he feels Eliott close. Like a magnet, he’s drawn to him.

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Eliott must be in his bedroom, but Lucas checks other rooms just in case, before heading there. It’s more to psyche himself up, than anything. 

Once he is in Eliott’s room, though, he stops in his tracks and his heart stutters. Lucas can’t breathe for a few seconds. He takes Eliott lying on his bed in, He’s curled up in a fetal position and looking incredibly hollow. 

Lucas shakes his head and regains his composure. He steps closer before he settles down on the floor, sitting cross-legged. He’s facing Eliott, whose glassy eyes bore into Lucas’. 

“Hi,” Lucas rasps out, his fingers itching to reach out and smooth out the anxious wrinkles drawn all over Eliott’s face. 

“Hi,” Eliott whispers. 

“Is everything okay?” Dumb question. 

Eliott lets out the deepest sigh and closes his eyes. “I told Lucille about you. And that I wanted to break up,” he drawls out and Lucas gulps. 

He clears his throat. “What did she say?” 

“As you can guess, wasn’t too happy about it. Said a few words that got to me. And I wasn’t too peachy before it, either,” he admits, his voice bitter. 

“You left,” Lucas states the simple fact and Eliott opens his eyes to look at him. He nods. 

“I had to,” he mutters and Lucas wants to ask him _why_ , wants him to say the truth without Lucas having to interrogate him. Eliott is faster than him and asks, “Why are you here?” in such a unsure voice it breaks Lucas’ heart. 

Eliott looks vulnerable, scared and bone-tired. 

“Chloé talked with Lucille. On Friday. After we left. She said some stuff about you,” Lucas admits and despite Eliott already looking incredibly upset, his face falls even harder after these words.

He exhales. “What stuff?” It seems like it hurts him to utter the question. 

Lucas doesn’t say anything for a few moments, only stares into Eliott’s eyes. They’re the same eyes he’s been searching for in the crowds for the past few weeks. The same eyes that made him want to be brave. 

He needs all the bravery he can get to say his next words. 

“That you are dangerous and sick.” Lucas doesn’t repeat Chloé’s other words. He isn’t sure he could if he tried. 

“I didn’t want you to find out about it like that, fuck,” Eliott says softly, sounding small. He closes his eyes yet again, as if it shielded him from the rest of the world. “Two truths, one lie, Lucas. I’m lactose intolerant, I’m bipolar and I have a tattoo.”

Lucas heart beats faster. He swallows, surprised at how straightforward Eliott is all of sudden. He decides to let him know he understood, though. 

“You don’t have a tattoo,” he says, which, for some reason, makes Eliott’s lips twitch. It’s not quite a smile, but it’s enough to make Lucas feel warm. 

“I do,” he mouths and peeks one eye open. 

“Were you going to tell me?” Lucas asks. He starts fidgeting in place, the more he realises he has no idea what to do. 

“About my tattoo? You’d eventually see it,” Eliotts answers, lightly. Way too lightly. 

“Eliott.” 

Eliott breathes out harshly through the nose. “Yes. Maybe. I don’t know. I was scared it’d end before it even started.”

This, this makes Lucas feel something. The rawness, honesty in Eliott’s voice affect him in a way nothing ever has. The fact that Lucas isn’t the only one that was ready to risk things in this situation. 

Contrary to all the thoughts he’s had before, to the decision he’s made about only being here for truth, Lucas realises that there’s no other place that he’d rather be. Maybe he’s known all along that no matter what, he wouldn’t want to leave Eliott’s side. 

He reaches out one of his hands and grabs Eliott’s palm. Squeezes, looking hard into his eyes. 

“My mom is ill. A lot of shit went down because of it. I thought I was better off without people like that. I have to admit, I freaked out when Chloé told me about it. But,” he takes a deep breath, “you make me feel things I haven’t felt before. So, I don’t think I want to give up on you.” He brushes his thumb over the back of Eliott’s hand in a reassuring gesture and Eliott stares at him in wonder, hopeful. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> its not the way i want eliotts mi to be announced but chloes text to lucas made me think that lucille told her something n thus this happened. hope u enjoyed!  
> u can find me @butchmoons or @vitanes(where i post my writing)


End file.
